Talk
by BeeWhisperer101
Summary: SASUNARU, Team 7 on the internet to talk, yeah just to talk, but what about? Read and see!


**Warnings: Yaoi-BoyxBoy, don't like plz don't read, Language & Sexual Words, maybe slight OOC**

**I DO NOT OWN NARUTO NOR THE INTERNET**

* * *

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Ramen?!! logged on**

**Sharingan says: why did we have to go on the internet when we could have just met in person?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: YEAH!! WHY!! *smiles at sasuke-kun***

**Sharingan says: *gags***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: :(**

**Ramen?!! says: heehee**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT MORON?!!**

**Ramen?!! says: nothing nothing…heehee**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: WHY YOU!!!**

**Copy_Dog says: calm down sakura**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: *grumbles* fine**

**Sharingan says: heh**

**Ramen?!! says: heehee**

**Copy_Dog says: well to answer sasuke's earlier question**

**Sharingan says: finally**

**Copy_Dog says: I wanted to stay home, that simple**

**Sharingan says: *eye twitches***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: WHAT!?!**

**Ramen?!! says: WHA?!!**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**Sharingan says: whatever, what do we have to do?**

**Copy_Dog says: wells…all you have to do is…**

**Sharingan says: well? What?**

**Ramen?!! says: tell us already!!**

**Copy_Dog says: heh well all you gotta do is…talk :)**

**Sharingan says: talk?**

**Ramen?!! says: talk?**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: huh?**

**Copy_Dog says: well what I mean is since you guys don't talk to each other in person why not try talking to each other on the computer**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: why?**

**Copy_Dog says: because I said so and so you can learn even more about each other**

**Sharingan says: I already know everything about the dobe and don't care about sakura**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: b-but sasuke-kuuun!! Whyyy?!**

**Ramen?!! says: WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT ME!?!?!?! NO YOU DON'T!!!!**

**Sharingan says: true that I don't know everything**

**Ramen?!! says: that's right!!**

**Sharingan says: I don't know how you look completely naked or how you look in girls panties or how you are when I fuck you senseless…**

**Ramen?!! says: …O/////O**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: …**

**Sharingan says: *smirk***

**Sharingan says: well dobe can I get to know everything about you? *smirks***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: …what?...*faints***

**Ramen?!! says: uhhh…**

**Ramen?!! says: ///////…ok**

**Ramen?!! says: BUT!! Only the first and last things!! I am not wearing GIRLS PANTIES!!**

**Sharingan says: sure dobe sure we will see about that *smirk***

**Ramen?!! says: ///////**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: *cries***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun has logged off**

**Sharingan says: my place?? the bed is bigger!! *smirks***

**Ramen?!! says: OK!!**

**Sharingan has logged off**

**Ramen?!! has logged off**

…

…

**Copy_Dog says: …well that was…unexpected…somewhat**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**The next day**

**Copy_Dog logged on**

**Love_Sasuke-Kun logged on**

**Sharingan logged on**

**Copy_Dog says: where is naruto?**

**Sharingan says: bed *smirks***

**Copy_Dog says: ooh**

**Copy_Dog says: wait what about kyuubi's healing powers, shouldn't he be just fine?**

**Sharingan says: well naruto told me that kyuubi said that it wasn't going to heal him because the injury isn't life threatening, also because the kyuubi wanted him to suffer some pain to make up for being sealed into him**

**Copy_Dog says: ooh…nice way to make him pay**

**Sharingan says: exactly**

**Sharingan says: it also makes me happy**

**Copy_Dog says: why is that?**

**Sharingan says: because naruto wants me to take care of him and make him feel better**

**Copy_Dog says: I still don't get it**

**Sharingan says: jeeze, I have to make him feel better and in doing so I have to make his ass feel better also by rubbing it or massaging it or licking it or whatever makes him feel good *smirks evilly***

**Copy_Dog says: ahh now I see**

**Copy_Dog says: keep at it**

**Sharingan says: oh I will, definitely**

**Copy_Dog says: :)**

**Sharingan says: *smirks***

**Copy_Dog says: ja!**

**Sharingan says: bye**

**Copy_Dog has logged off**

**Sharingan has logged off**

…

…

**Love_Sasuke-Kun says: they never even talked to me!! *cries***

**Love_Sasuke-Kun has logged off**

**Sasuke goes back to Naruto to make him feel 'better'. *wink wink* **

**Owari**

* * *

**R&R Plz**

**All Accepted!!**

**Thnx!**


End file.
